7daystodiedeathwishfandomcom-20200213-history
Shotguns
Overview Shotguns in Deathwish, as well as vanilla 7DTD, serve as close-range sweepers. All shotguns have limited usability outside close-to-medium range, but in their territory there's no other firearm that can beat them. Even the most basic shotguns have enough firepower to blow up a zombie at close range with a well-placed shot at their head. There are shotguns however that are against the normal of vanilla and most Deathwish models. When fed by slugs, shotguns trade off their close range potential for additional power in medium range. They do not become rifles; slugs are accurate, but are highly resource-demanding compared to the damage they deal. Having pump-action, feeding mechanisms or barrel lengths are not differentiation factors between shotguns when dividing their subtypes. There are three subtypes of shotguns:Standard, Sawed-offs and Semi-Autos. * Standard shotguns have minimum ranges, but out of all shotgun types have the least spread. They are still effective at medium range, and usually have the lowest rate of fire out of all shotguns. They also have the tendency of having more durability than other subtypes and an average magazine size. An example of a standard shotgun is the Diplomat 600. * Sawed-offs are the only shotguns which can be fired at point-blank against zombies, meaning they do not have minimum ranges. Compared to most other shotguns, their spread is in the middle-of-the-road between pump shotguns (lesser spread) and semi-autos (higher spread), and the damage is also medium. They are considered the average version of all subtypes, but most models are break-action shotguns which only load two cartidges, shooting both or one at a time, so reloading is more of a concern. An example of a sawed-off shotgun is the Sawed-off Bremmington 870, from the vanilla version of the gun. * Semi-automatic shotguns, like standard shotguns, have minimum ranges, but are less perceptible. They also have the inherent advantage of having insanely low delay between shots. Survivors who can control the recoil of those beasts can clear hordes very quickly. The main problem with those shotguns however are their lower durability, high spread and lower damage per shell when compared to other shotguns. An example of a semi-automatic shotgun is the Antelope-12. Shotguns are fed either from .12, .20, .410 gauge buckshots, slugs or crude buckshot (named in vanilla 7DTD as the Blunderbuss Ammo). List of Deathwish 3.0 (Alpha 10) Shotguns * Bremmington 870 * Diplomat 600 * Bremmington 1100 * SBQ 90 * Argent Dove * Famars * Deviant 176 * Sawed-off Bremmington 870 * Double-barreled 311A * Uber Compact * Ranger * Stroger Coachgun * Lonewalker * Nebula * M1216 * Antelope-12 Firearms Table - Shotguns (3.0) (Click the sheet to open) List of Deathwish 3.1 (Alpha 11) Shotguns Deathwish 3.1 is divided between Deathwish Compact, Deathwish and Deathwish Xtreme. Each version of the mod adds the following shotguns: Deathwish 3.1 Compact: No new shotguns. Deathwish 3.1: * M-7 * Lupara * Bossmerg 500 * Herstal TPS * Waedoo USAS * Bremmington 11-48 * Musketoon Deathwish 3.1 Xtreme: Together with all shotguns available in the Compact and standard variants, the Xtreme edition adds the following guns: * FP-6 Shortie * KOFS Dragoon * Defender * TochMash 23 * Burglar * Sirro Overland * MTS-255 * VonCheshire M12 * Sirro S12 * Sirro S410 * Black Shade * Kaibal 513 * Franchi-12 * Vulture PM5 * Ghost * X7K * Citori * Herstal SLP * Franchi-15 * UTAS 15 * NS-2K * XM-26 * Striker * Jackhammer * Da Vinci * Harrier * Dragoon Firearms Table - Shotguns (3.1) Coming soon. Category:Firearms